Forever and for always
by Believe78
Summary: FF zu Verliebt in Berlin RokkoLisa Happy End
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

Die Figuren gehören nicht mir, sondern Sat.1 und deren Autoren, aber vor allem den wunderbaren Schauspielern, die sie täglich zum Leben erwecken!

Die Lieder sind bei folgenden Künstlern geborgt:

„It must have been love" von Roxette und „Forever and for always" von Shania Twain

**Forever and for always**

„Puh! Das wäre geschafft." Lisa hatte gerade zusammen mit Yvonne und Jürgen den letzten leeren Karton in den Keller verfrachtet und ließ sich mit den beiden im Wohnzimmer ihrer neuen Wohnung auf das Sofa fallen.

„Ich glaube wir haben einen neuen Rekord aufgestellt. Dein Zimmer in Göberitz und Rokkos Wohnung ausräumen, alles hierher karren, ausladen, hoch tragen und dann auch noch auspacken, einräumen und die neuen Möbel aufbauen, in 3 Tagen!" Jürgen holte sich ein Bier aus der Kühlbox. Der Kühlschrank war erst heute Morgen zusammen mit der neuen Küche aufgestellt worden und war noch nicht angeschlossen. „Zum Glück gibt es hier einen funktionierenden Fahrstuhl. Über die Treppe in den 4. Stock, hätten wir das sicher nicht so schnell geschafft. Und seit gestern war ich ja der einzige Mann!" Mit einem trotzigen Blick öffnete er sein Bier.

„Ich weiß, Jürgen. Das Timing war echt blöd. Aber dieses Medientreffen ist wichtig für Kerima und Rokko musste dahin." Lisa ging zum Schrank um Jürgen ein Glas zu holen. „War ja auch kein Vorwurf!" Jürgen grinste sie an. „Und außerdem war in Göberitz ja eh nicht mehr viel. Das waren noch 2 Kisten. Mein ganzer anderer Kram war ja eh bei Rokko."

„Klar", meldete sich Yvonne zu Wort." Aber Du musst ja zugeben, das wir beide beim tragen nicht wirklich eine große Hilfe waren, oder?" sie sah Lisa lächelnd an. „Ich muss jetzt los. Max kommt gleich nach Hause und ich muss vorher noch Bärbel bei Timo abholen."

Lisa wollte aufstehen, doch Yvonne meinte nur "Bleib sitzen! Ich finde schon allein raus."

Winkend verließ sie die Wohnung. Jürgen stand ebenfalls auf. „Muss noch irgendwas verschoben werden oder steht alles da wo Du es haben willst? Nicht das noch ein Unglück passiert, wenn Du die Couch doch noch woanders haben willst." „Nein, alles in Ordnung. Du kannst auch gehen, wenn Du magst." Lisa war jetzt auch aufgestanden. „Ok, dann mal schöne Träume in der ersten Nacht in der neuen Wohnung. Wann kommt den Rokko?"

„Erst morgen früh. Der letzte Vortrag geht bis 20 Uhr und er bleibt dann die Nacht noch in Hamburg." Jürgen zog seine Jacke an und ging Richtung Tür. "Na, dann bist du die erste Nacht hier ja allein. Wenn was ist, rufst Du mich an, ok?"

„Ja, ich bin die erste Nacht sozusagen allein." Lisa hatte ein verträumtes Lächeln aufgesetzt.


	2. Chapter 2

Nachdem Jürgen gegangen war, ging Lisa das erste Mal alleine durch die ganze Wohnung.

_Endlich ist alles fast fertig! Und das obwohl ich bis vor kurzem noch gedacht habe, dass wir niemals umziehen werden. _Seit ihrer Hochzeit hatten Lisa und Rokko in Rokkos Wohnung gewohnt, doch ziemlich bald war klar gewesen, dass sie sich eine neue Wohnung suchen würden. Doch leider hatte bei jeder Wohnung, die sie sich ansahen irgendetwas nicht gepasst. Lisa war schon am aufgeben, als sie von Max den Tipp bekamen, dass ganz in der nähe vom Kerima-Gebäude ein Haus mit Eigentumswohnungen gebaut wurde. Sie hatten Glück und eine der Dachwohnungen mit riesiger Dachterrasse war noch nicht verkauft. Und diesmal stimmte alles! Leider war die Wohnung noch nicht bezugsfähig und so hieß es warten. Aber jetzt war das schlimmste überstanden und es waren nur noch wenige Kisten auszupacken.

Lisa ging zum Wohnzimmerschrank, wo Jürgen zum Glück vorhin schon die Stereoanlage angeschlossen hatte und legte wahllos eine der CDs ein, die vor dem CD-Regal in einer Kiste lagen. Danach begann sie, aus einer anderen Kiste, Photos auf dem Kaminsims aufzustellen. Als sie gerade ihr Hochzeitsbild in die Mitte zwischen die anderen Bilder von ihren Eltern und Freunden stellte, erklangen die ersten Töne eines Liedes, das sie seit ihrem Polterabend nicht mehr gehört hatte.

_**Lay a whisper on my pillow,  
leave the winter on the ground.  
I wake up lonely,  
there's air of silence in the bedroom and all around.  
Touch me now,  
I close my eyes and dream away.**_

It must have been love but it's over now.  
It must have been good but I lost it somehow.  
It must have been love but it's over now.   
From the moment we touched 'til the time had run out. 

Das Lied hatte David auf ihrem Polterabend gesungen. Der ganze Abend war für Lisa nicht wirklich eine gute Erinnerung. Am Tag davor war David auf einem weißen Pferd in den Innenhof von Kerima geritten und hatte ihr kniend einen Heiratsantrag gemacht.

Lisa hatte abgelehnt, doch das ungute Gefühl blieb. Vor allem da sie merkte, dass Rokko vor Eifersucht kochte und David den ganzen Abend nicht aus den Augen ließ.

Schließlich war sie zu David gegangen und hatte noch einmal mit ihm geredet.

Doch David spielte mal wieder den Coolen und wollte ihr keine klare Antwort geben, ob er sich jetzt mit der Tatsache abgefunden hatte, dass sie Rokko liebte und ihn am nächsten Tag heiraten würde. Als David schließlich auf die Bühne kam und ankündigte, dass er jetzt ein ganz besonderes Lied für die Braut singen würde, hätte Lisa sich am liebsten Rokko geschnappt und wäre mit ihm in ein Flugzeug nach Vegas gestiegen und hätte dort ohne Familie und Freunde, ganz in Ruhe geheiratet. Stattdessen bahnte sie sich einen Weg durch all die Leute, die zur Bühne strömten. Dort fand sie Rokko, der, seinem Gesichtsausdruck nach, David am liebsten von der Bühne gezerrt hätte. Lisa stellte sich neben ihn, griff nach seiner Hand und drückte sie leicht. Er sah zu ihr herüber und lächelte, doch das Lächeln, das sie sonst so sehr an ihm liebte, reichte diesmal nicht bis zu seinen dunklen Augen, in denen Lisa nur allzu gerne immer wieder versunken wäre. „Egal, was auch immer er da jetzt zum Besten geben wird, vergiss bitte eins nicht: Ich liebe _DICH_ !" flüsterte Lisa ihm ins Ohr.

Rokkos Lächeln wurde breiter und endlich leuchteten seine Augen auch wieder. Er ließ ihre Hand los, zog sie an sich und küsste sie leidenschaftlich. Als sich die beiden wieder voneinander lösten, hatte David bereits mit seinem Lied begonnen. Als Lisa es erkannte, war sie zuerst nicht sicher was sie davon halten sollte. Verdutzt schaute sie Rokko an und dieser blickte ebenso fragend zu David.

_**Make-believing we're together,  
that I'm sheltered by your heart.  
But in and outside I've turned to water like a teardrop in your palm.  
And it's a hard winter's day, I dream away.**_

It must have been love but it's over now,  
it was all that I wanted,  
now I'm living without.  
It must have been love but it's over now,  
it's where the water flows, it's where the wind blows.

Das Lied war zu Ende und David stellte sich auf der Bühne direkt vor Rokko und Lisa.

„Ich hoffe ihr habt verstanden, was ich Dir, Lisa, aber auch Dir, Rokko, hiermit sagen wollte.

Ich habe dich geliebt Lisa, weil Du einen besseren Menschen aus mir gemacht hast.

Ich wollte Dich an meiner Seite, aber nicht um Dich glücklich zu machen, sondern mich selbst. Doch ich habe verstanden, dass es um Dich geht, dass Du glücklich sein sollst und es an Rokkos Seite bist und immer sein wirst. Denn er wollte von Anfang an nichts anderes, als Dein Glück zu sein. Ich wünsche Euch für euer gemeinsames Leben alles, alles Gute und hoffe Du bleibst wenigstens eines für mich: Meine Freundin!"

_Und so ist es zum Glück auch geblieben._ Dachte Lisa_. Damals hätte ich wirklich nicht gedacht, dass David und ich einmal nur gute Freunde sein können._

Sie setzte sich wieder auf das Sofa. _Für heute ist genug. Morgen ist auch noch ein Tag._

Sie sah auf die Uhr, es war kurz vor 9 Uhr. _Dann ruft Rokko sicher gleich an. Wenn der letzte Vortrag pünktlich zu Ende war, müsste er ja bald in seinem Hotel sein._

Lisa beschloss noch schnell etwas zu essen und dann nach Rokkos Anruf schlafen zu gehen.

_Hoffentlich kann ich überhaupt schlafen! Das ist das erste Mal seit unserer Hochzeit, dass wir 2 Tage und Nächte getrennt sind. Letzte Nacht konnte ich wenigstens noch sein Kissen im Arm halten. Ich werde wahrscheinlich kein Auge zu machen!_

_Zum Glück hat Mama heute Mittag für uns eingekauft, bei dem ganzen Stress kommt man ja zu gar nichts._

Lisa hatte sich aus den vielen Tüten und der Kühlbox mit Getränken, die ihre Mutter am frühen Nachmittag vorbeigebracht hatte, etwas zum essen herausgesucht und hatte es sich wieder auf dem Sofa gemütlich gemacht. Im Hintergrund lief immer noch die CD und Lisa genoss den Ausblick über die Dachterrasse auf das nächtliche Berlin. Mittlerweile war es kurz nach 10 und Lisa wunderte sich, dass Rokko noch nicht angerufen hatte. Auf dem Weg in die Küche fischte sie ihr Handy aus der Handtasche, die ihm Flur an der Garderobe hing, und kontrollierte, ob sie überhaupt Empfang hatte. Das Handy funktionierte und sie hatte auch keinen Anruf überhört. Sie nahm es mit ins Wohnzimmer und legte es neben sich aufs Sofa.

_Warum er wohl noch nicht angerufen hat? Naja, vielleicht gibt es zum Abschluss des Meetings ja noch einen kleinen Empfang und da ist er noch dort geblieben. Ob ich ihn mal anrufen soll? Nein, besser nicht. Er wird sich sicher bald melden. Er denkt wahrscheinlich, dass ich schon im Bett bin und will mich nicht wecken. Ich schreibe ihm noch schnell eine SMS._ Nachdem sie die SMS geschrieben hatte legte Lisa das Handy wieder zur Seite und schaute zur Terrassentür in den Sternenhimmel.

_Wie damals im Planetarium, als wir uns das erste Mal geküsst haben._ Immer wenn sie an diesen Abend und den ersten Teil ihrer Beziehung dachte, bekam sie ein flaues Gefühl in der Magengegend. Denn genauso wie sie sich an die wundervolle erste Zeit mit Rokko erinnerte, so kamen auch immer wieder die Gedanken an ihre Trennung wieder zum Vorschein.

_Ich hab ihn damals so mies behandelt._ Dass er ihr nach dieser Abfuhr noch mal eine Chance gegeben hatte, konnte Lisa immer noch nicht wirklich glauben. Wenn sie an seinen Gesichtausdruck dachte, als sie ihm gesagt hatte, dass David sie liebe, kamen ihr auch heute noch die Tränen. _Dabei hätte ich doch damals schon merken müssen, dass mir Rokko viel mehr bedeutet. Ich habe ja mehr geheult als er! Es tat so weh, ihn da so stehen zu sehen. Im Vergleich dazu war die Abfuhr von David nach seiner Entführung geradezu ein Spaziergang. Und trotzdem war Rokko weiter für mich da und ist nicht abgehauen, obwohl ich das sogar verstanden hätte. Er war damals da und wird es auch immer sein. Wie ein Versprechen, dass er mir lautlos gegeben hat und nie auszusprechen braucht, weil ich es schon immer gewusst habe._

Im Hintergrund begann gerade ein Lied, dass besser nicht zu Lisas Gedanken hätte passen können.

_**In your arms I can still feel the way you  
Want me when you hold me  
I can still hear the words you whispered  
When you told me  
I can stay right here forever in your arms**_

Sie musste an den Ausflug zum Minigolf denken. Dort hatte Rokko ihr das erste Mal gesagt, dass er sich in sie verliebt hatte und sie hatte eigentlich gar nicht reagiert. _Und trotzdem hat er nicht aufgegeben._

_**And there ain't no way  
I'm lettin' you go now  
And there ain't no way  
And there ain't not how  
I'll never see that day...**_

_Wenn ich daran denke, dass ich ihn fast verloren hätte. Wenn David nicht entführt worden wäre, dann wären wir sicher ein Paar geworden. Vielleicht hätten wir sogar geheiratet und Rokko wäre weg gewesen. Das hätte er sicher nicht ertragen, dann weiter mit mir zusammenzuarbeiten. Ich darf gar nicht daran denken, dass ich fast den größten Fehler meines Lebens gemacht hätte, in dem ich mit David zusammengekommen wäre. Nein!_

_Ich werde Rokko nie wieder los lassen._

**_'Cause I'm keeping you  
Forever and for always  
We will be together all of our days  
Wanna wake up every  
Morning to your sweet face—always_**

Und mit dem Gedanken an Rokkos leuchten dunkle Augen, die sie immer so sanft ansahen und die all die Liebe, die er für sie empfand widerspiegelten, schlief Lisa auf dem Sofa ein.

_**In your eyes  
I can still see the look of the one who really loves me  
The one who wouldn't put anything else in the world above me  
I can still see love for me in your eyes  
**_


	3. Chapter 3

Rokko verließ zur selben Zeit gerade den Berliner Hauptbahnhof und lief zum Taxistand.

In der einen Hand hatte er sein Handy, das er gerade wieder einschaltete und in der anderen eine blutrote Rose, die er gerade noch, bei einem Blumenladen im Bahnhof, gekauft hatte.

Zielstrebig ging er zum vordersten Taxi und stieg, nachdem der Fahrer seine Reisetasche in den Kofferraum gestellt hatte, auf der Beifahrerseite ein.

Er nannte dem Fahrer gerade die Adresse der neuen Wohnung, als sein Handy piepste.

_Oh, von Lisa! Sie fragt sich sicher, warum ich noch nicht angerufen habe._

**Hallo, mein Schatz! Du brauchst Dich nicht mehr zu melden, ich gehe jetzt schlafen.**

**Du fehlst mir:o( Ich liebe Dich! Bis morgen! Deine Lisa**

Lächelnd steckte Rokko das Handy wieder in seine Jackentasche. _Dann werde ich dich wohl wecken müssen, mein Engel!_

10 Minuten später hielt das Taxi vor der Wohnung. Rokko wünschte dem Fahrer noch einen schönen Abend. „Na, den werden sie ja wohl auch haben!" antwortete der Fahrer, stieg in seinen Wagen und fuhr davon. Rokko grinste und schloss die Haustür auf.

Der Fahrstuhl kam und Rokko drückte den Knopf zur 4. Etage. Oben angekommen, steckte er den Wohnungsschlüssel ins Schloss und hoffte dass Lisa die Sicherheitskette nicht vorgelegt hatte. _Ich habe keine Lust Dich jetzt aus dem Schlaf zu klingeln._ Aber zu seiner Überraschung war die Tür noch nicht mal abgeschlossen. Leise betrat er den Flur und stellte seine Reisetasche ab. Die Wohnung war dunkel. _Also schläft sie wohl wirklich schon._ Rokko ging den Flur entlang Richtung Wohnzimmer, denn von dort kam ein Lichtschein. Als er im Türrahmen stand, sah er, dass die Stereoanlage noch an war. Er ließ den Blick durch den Raum wandern_. Wow, hier ist ja schon fast alles eingerichtet._ Er lief auf den Schrank zu, um die Anlage auszuschalten, als er aus den Augenwinkeln sah, dass Lisa, schlafend, auf der Couch lag. Langsam und leise ging Rokko auf die Couch zu und legte Lisa die Rose auf den Bauch. Dann setzte er sich oberhalb ihres Kopfes und gab ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn. Langsam schlug Lisa die Augen auf und schaute etwas verwirrt, als sie die Rose sah.

_Nanu, wo kommt die denn her? _Rokko hatte sich zurückgelehnt und beobachtet Lisa grinsend. Als Lisa sich aufsetzte, schlang er von hinten beide Arme um sie.

Lisa gab einen leisen Überraschungsschrei von sich. Als sie sich umdrehte und Rokko erkannte, ließ sie sich erleichtert gegen seinen Oberkörper sinken. „Musst Du mich so erschrecken?" Lisa knuffte ihn leicht in die Seite. „He, was soll das? Da kommt man extra früher nach Hause, um in der ersten Nacht in der neuen Wohnung bei Dir zu sein und dann wird man geschlagen!" Rokko zog sich schmollend in die Ecke des Sofas zurück. „ Du bist extra wegen mir früher zurückgekommen?" Lisa zog ihn zu sich und gab ihm einen langen, zärtlichen Kuss. Nachdem sie sich voneinander gelöst hatten, zog Rokko sie auf seinen Schoß, schlang seine Arme um ihren Bauch und legte sein Kinn auf ihre Schulter.

„Ist der in den zwei Tagen, an denen ich weg war, größer geworden?" Er strich sanft über Lisas Bauch, der jetzt im 5. Monat wirklich nicht mehr zu übersehen war.

„Vielleicht! Wir beide haben dich vermisst." Lisa gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Siehst Du, das hab ich gespürt und bin deshalb früher von dem Meeting verschwunden, um noch den letzten Zug nach Berlin zu bekommen. Ich wollte einfach bei Dir…bei euch, sein!"

Lisa kuschelte sich an ihn und gemeinsam sahen sie durch die Terrassentür in den Sternenhimmel.

Nach einer Weile merkte Rokko, dass Lisa wieder eingeschlafen war. Ganz behutsam nahm er sie auf seine Arme und trug sie ins Schlafzimmer. Als er sie vorsichtig auf das Bett legte, wurde sie noch mal kurz wach. „Ich liebe Dich!" murmelte sie und war auch schon wieder eingeschlafen. Rokko setzte sich neben sie und betrachtete seinen schlafenden Engel.

„Ich liebe dich auch…für immer und ewig."


End file.
